Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to thermal management systems for vehicles, and particularly relate to the field of electric vehicles.
A battery can be used as the power source of an electric vehicle, and the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle is a particularly important aspect of the vehicle. The temperature in a passenger cabin of an existing electric vehicle is generally adjusted by an air conditioning system, in order to maintain the temperature in the passenger cabin within a range that makes people feel comfortable. The battery is also used as the energy source of the air conditioning system, and this generally consumes more battery energy to influence the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle.